What you're doing to me
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Prompted fic. Out of all of the annoying things about Jude, Max finds that he loves the Limey anyway. Slash, Jude/Max, Oneshot.


D/c: I don't own Across the Universe.

Warnings: Slash.

Another entry in the Rounds of Kink.  
Hope you all like it!

Enjoy.

--  
What you're doing to me

--

Jude really had some bad habits. Of course, Max was no saint, but still. Jude had this really bad habit when he was deep in thought or hard at work. He chewed on whatever was in his hands. It didn't matter if it was wood, plastic, or metal. Jude chewed on everything. And it drove Max crazy.

Max sat lounging in their whatever room in the apartment. He was collapsed across the couch, watching Jude work at the table from across the room. Jude had papers strewn everywhere and a pencil behind his ear-something else that annoyed Max to no end. Jude was always sticking things behind his ear, tucking the shining hair back. But that wasn't the point right now. Right now, Jude was chewing on the end of the paintbrush in his hand. His teeth were deforming the plastic handle as he stared at his painting in deep thought. Max narrowed his eyes as bright red paint dripped to the floor from the open and messy paint jars. Did Jude purposely make a mess to get under Max's skin? He was the only one who knew how much messes irked the blonde.

"Jude." Max called, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice. Jude looked up with surprise in his bright eyes, as though he hadn't known Max was there. "Paint's dripping." He nodded in the direction of the table and Jude looked around. He wiped the red paint from the edge of the table with his fingers and smeared it across one of the random papers. Running his fingers through his hair and taking the pencil from behind his ear, he began scribbling something on another paper.

Max ground his teeth together. That was something else he hated about the brunette. Whenever he got an idea, he dropped everything else he was doing to follow his thoughts. Be it mid-sentence, or mid-art, or mid-work. What was more annoying than that though, was the fact that when Jude got these sudden ideas, he didn't explain them unless you asked. He just tried to get down whatever was in his head, seeming to think that the world would understand later.

"Whatcha doin' Jude?" Max called in sing-song. He knew that Jude hated to be bothered, but felt it fair because Jude wasn't telling him what he was working on.

"Picture." Jude muttered, pencil making sharp, furious lines across the page.

"Of what?" Max sat up, about ready to just get up and look over Jude's shoulder-something everyone knew he hated. Jude didn't answer him and Max scowled. He knew the boy heard him. Jude stopped suddenly, staring at whatever he'd just drawn. Max watched his pencil inch it's way to the dark lips and enter them. Max licked his lips as Jude's jaw flexed when he bit down. "_Boy_..." Max growled under his breath. He stood and wandered slowly to where Jude was sitting, standing behind his chair and resting his elbows on the boy's shoulders.

"It's no' done..." Jude said softly. Max looked over the strewn papers. The painting was a mess of color, but he had no idea what it was supposed to be. The pencil sketching however, was clear as day, two people with stars in their eyes. They were so clearly and deeply in love, holding each other tightly and leaning against a brick wall. What did not escape Max's attention though, was that the two teenagers were both male.

"Where did this idea come from? You were just painting." Max reached out to run his fingers over the picture and Jude slapped his hand away.

"I don't know, you." Max's eyes went wide and he looked down at the brunette who was staring at his page, chewing on the damn pencil again.

"Me? Why?" He had to keep himself from reaching out and taking the pencil from between those lips. Those damn chapped lips. Hadn't the kid heard of chap stick?

"Don't know." Jude sighed, like something was troubling him. After a moment of Max's irritated silence, looking over the mess strewn on the table, Jude's bright eyes met his. Jude's eyes danced over Max's face with some hidden thoughts. Max wished he could just talk about what he was thinking. Best friends were supposed to be able to do that.

"Talk to me Jude." Max said, brushing his fingers instinctively through the dark hair, which was surprisingly softer than he would have thought. There was a bright red streak near his ear where the paint had left a mark. Max didn't know why his hands had found Jude's shoulder and hair, it just seemed right at the moment. Even though those teeth were still biting dents into the end of his pencil. Jude was silent for a moment, just gnawing on his pencil and staring at Max. Max finally sighed in aggravation. "God Dammit, Jude! You know I hate it when you chew on stuff! It's so unsanitary." He plucked the item from Jude's hand and tossed it on the table. He clenched his teeth tightly at the scowl on Jude's face. There was no way the kid could be that oblivious!

The hand on Jude's shoulder came up and grabbed the back of his neck roughly with Max's frustration. Max's eyes sparked with irritation from every little thing about Jude right now. From the paint all over his clothes and skin and hair, to his smirk and the mischeif in his bright eyes. Mischeif that said that he knew what he was doing all along. That he knew even before Max did. That his pencil sketch had meant something. That he knew what Max was feeling when Max had no idea. Max also hated not knowing something, especially information regarding himself.

Max could feel his blood boiling and himself beginning to tremble. He had to keep from tightening his grip in Jude's annoyingly perfect, soft hair. Before he knew what he was doing, he was in Jude's lap with his lips pressed against those damned chapped lips. He kissed with all of his frustration, letting his tongue press into Jude's mouth when it opened. Jude's messy fingers trailed up Max's back and threaded into his hair, undoubtedly ruining Sadie's shirt. But really, the paint trails and charcoal and pencil stains weren't the top of Max's annoyances right now. What was on his mind was the desperation with which Jude pulled him closer, and the surprisingly gentle tongue wrapped around his own.

Max couldn't stand it anymore and finally shoved away from the Brit. Jude's face seemed so calm, so sure. Almost as though he knew what was going to happen. And Max was going to go crazy. Max stood and began pacing.

"No, no. This isn't right, Jude." He ran his hands over his face and looked through his fingers. Jude said nothing, but just sat watching Max with that calm look on his face. "You!" Max said, pointing an accusing finger at his friend. "You're not even, I mean, I'm not-you... Jude?" Max stammered for a moment before dropping his arms to his sides. He absolutely hated admitting defeat, and silence was close to doing just that.

"I'm sure an American bloke like you 'as 'ad 'is share o' fun. On both sides o' the line, if you catch my drift?" Jude was watching him with a calculating gaze, as though he were just waiting for Max to figure something out. Max hated feeling left out of the loop.

"Well..." He began awkwardly. This was not a conversation he'd ever imagined having with Jude. "Once or twice, you know, things happen..." He scratched his neck awkwardly. "But, you? Not in Liverpool, not you?" Jude only smirked, leaving it to Max's infuriated and confused imagination.

"Take a hint." Jude laughed. He stood and stepped closer to Max, who was frozen in place.

"But, Lucy?" Max asked, eyeing the paint-stained slacks Jude was wearing with distaste, trying to distract himself from the twisting in his gut.

"She's no' here." He took another step forward so he was just in Max's space. And Max knew that Jude knew he wouldn't be able to resist reaching out. And Max pulled the Limey close again.

"God, Jude. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Max asked, pulling the boy close to him and resting his forehead against Jude's. Jude just smirked and sparked Max's fire. Max met his mouth again, with the same desperate, frustrated desire. He felt Jude's fingers pushing Sadie's soft shirt from his shoulders, and the silk fell to the floor with a soft swish. Those stained fingers danced over his bared chest, tweaking at his nipples and tracing swirls over his abs.

Jude pulled back after a moment, stripping his shirt off slowly. Max's eyes were glued to the skin slowly becoming visible, even though he'd seen it a thousand times. Something about the way Jude was showing off, just for him, seemed to twist his stomach in a knot. Something that was making his heart hammer was the confidence that Jude carried himself with. There was something that screamed that he had done this, and even that he was expecting this from Max. Max also hated when someone was more experienced than he was.

Jude pushed Max back toward the couch, but Max glanced to the front door with worry. Jude just smiled and redirected them to his bed. Upon being pushed down and finding his collar bone attacked with those rough lips, Max suddenly felt a twang of guilt knowing that his sister had been here before. But when Jude pressed his hips against Max's, pressing a hard-on against his thigh, Max lost all thoughts of guilt.

"Max, I've go'a tell you, I made a mess to get you flustered." The colored fingers were popping open Max's pants, pushing them down the thin hips.

"Yeah, I figured that one out." He answered, eyes tracing over Jude in a new light. Never, in all of his fantasies had he thought of his best friend above him, stripping him, grinding down against him.

"You mad at me?" Jude asked, kicking his own pants to the floor.

"Furious." Max answered, pulling Jude back down on him, raking his nails down the boy's back with his frustration.

"And wha' are you gonna do about it?" Jude asked, pressing kisses along Max's neck and combing his fingers through the tangled blonde hair. Max just groaned, pressing up against the man above him, wanting more contact. "Max," Jude asked, pulling back a little. "Are we gonna do this?" He rocked his hips and erection down against Max's.

"Please, Jude..." He whispered, throwing shame and pride to the wind, just wanting the Brit to move faster and touch him. But of course, the boy was moving slowly and ignoring Max's wanton writhing. He instead sat up and looked over the scrawny blonde.

"You eva' been shagged by a guy?" Jude pulled the boy's boxers off and threw them aside, looking over the young man without shame.

"You ever fuck a guy?" Max asked back, becoming seriously impatient at his throbbing erection. Jude chuckled.

"I asked first." He pointed out. Max blinked and Jude was straddling him, naked. And Max couldn't believe how turned on he was from his best friend.

"No." Max breathed. His hands closed on Jude's hips, trying to push him lower. Jude obliged and sank down between Max's legs, wrapping one fist around Max. "Your turn to answer..." He gasped raggedly. Jude just smiled and pressed the head of his dick against Max's ass. Max pushed back against his best friend, but Jude pulled back.

"Lube." It was a command, an explanation for his hesitation.

"Judey..." Max whined, but Jude reached around the edge of the bed, underneath the mattress, and pulled out an unlabeled bottle. Max was about to die right there as he watched his best friend practically jacking off with oil, above him, while he was aching. After what seemed like an eternity, Jude settled between Max's legs once more.

"Breathe." Jude instructed, and Max felt like a fucking virgin. Sure he'd never been fucked, but he sure as hell was no virgin. Max pressed back when Jude tried to slowly enter him. He gasped as he was filled with his best friend's hot skin. Before he could even wrap his mind around the idea, Jude began moving.

When Jude managed to brush over a spot deep inside him, Max arched up and dug his nails into Jude's hips. Jude agonizingly brushed the spot again and again, but never hard enough or long enough to send Max off. Jude was watching Max's sweating face carefully, purposely changing speeds whenever the blonde got used to him. Max was whining and moaning and squirming and Jude could barely keep himself focused enough to torture Max. Jude's hand was closed over Max's dick, but he never quite moved fast enough to bring Max over the edge.

"Jude!" Max growled lowly. He was getting pissed, so close to finishing, and knowing the Jude had full control. "Fuck, please, _now!_"

"Tell me you wan' me." Jude's accent grew thicker with his lust.

"I do, I want you..." Max whined. Jude tightened his grip on Max's cock, twisting a bit.

"An' you love gettin' pissed off. Makes you hot." Fuck, if Max would have known Jude liked to talk dirty, maybe Jude would have a place in his fantasies.

"Shit, you, hot, make me wanna cum for you, now..." Max gasped out, trying so hard to put together comprehensive words. Jude reached down and pulled Max up a bit. Leaning down and meeting him halfway, Jude pressed his lips against the sensitive shell of Max's ear.

"Then cum for me." He breathed, pulling back and giving it his all.

"_Jude!_" Max grunted out his name as he spilled over his best friend's hand. Jude finally let himself go and came inside of the blonde.

With a harsh breath, Jude pulled out of Max, dripping with his seed. He laid down on Max, pulling the gasping boy close. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, until Max felt Jude breathing heavily, and knew he was asleep. Max looked over the brunette. His hair was sweaty, but still fell perfectly into place. His skin was covered in smeared paint, charcoal and pencil that had also transferred onto Max's skin. Max also hated being held. He preferred to hold the person he'd recently fucked.

But even as he laid there, thinking about all of the things he hated about his best friend, Max realized that he wouldn't want to be in anyone else's arms. He wouldn't want to live with anyone else's mess. And he sure as Hell didn't want anyone else's jizz all over him. He realized that out of everything he hated, he wanted nothing more than to be with Jude. And everything felt right.

--  
That's it. Hope you liked it. My first ATU fic.

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
